


Home

by celestialonge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, makeout
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialonge/pseuds/celestialonge
Summary: Christmas felt a lot like Christmas again for Seongwu and Daniel.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Home

“Ang kapal! Ang kapal kapal talaga!” napailing na lang si Seongwu habang pinapakinggan maghimutok si Minhyun. Kasalukuyan niyang nilalagyan ng mga ornaments ang Christmas tree nang dumating ito at may dalang Christmas card galing sa ex niya.

“Namumuro na ‘tong bwisit na ‘to! How dare she send me a Christmas card, “Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year! From Jaehwan and Alexandra, with love” ulul! Mag-asawa ba sila para magsend ng Christmas Card together?!” Tahimik lang si Seongwu habang naglilitanya ang pinsan niya,

“Bakit kasi ayaw mo pang ierase completely sa buhay mo? Chinecheck mo pa social media niya, sinasagot mo pa yung greetings niya tuwing birthday mo. Hindi ka talaga lulubayan ng girlfriend niyan.” sagot ni Seongwu. Minhyun folded his arms at umirap, 

“Wow at nagsalita ka. Sino kaya yung laging may midnight shenanigans with his ex? Ako ba?” nang-aasar na sabi ni Minhyun habang nilalaro ang isang snowflake ornament. 

“Tss wala ‘yon. We’re just hanging out.” Bakas sa boses ni Seongwu ang pagkadismaya.

“Hmmm ganon, tapos sad ka na hanging out lang kayo? Parantanga din yon, actually ikaw din! Break break pa kayo tapos takbuhan niyo rin naman isa’t isa. It’s been what, 3 months? 3 months na kayong nasa weird phase na yan after breaking up a year ago.” 

“Minhyun please. Problemahin mo na lang yang ex mo and his insecure girlfriend pwede? Tsaka tulungan mo naman ako magdecorate para naman magmukhang pasko sa unit natin kahit papano.” Binato ni Minhyun ang katabi niyang reindeer stuffed toy sa pinsan bago ito tumulong. 

Napangiti si Seongwu ng mapait at bumulong sa sarili. “Oo nga, para kaming tanga.” 

Deep inside, Seongwu knows why they fell into the set up they are in. They were just not happy. Daniel, with his relationship with his dad and sa acads maybe? He’s not so sure. At siya? Dahil kay Daniel… Alam niyang isang katangahan ang kumuha ng lakas niya sa mismong umubos nito. But the little moments they create, their hushed voices in the living room everytime Daniel visits to avoid waking Minhyun up, the quick ramen dates they had… maybe it was enough for him. 

Naputol ang pag-iisip niya nang nagvibrate ang phone na nakapatong sa couch niya. He checked the screen and immediately smiled when Daniel’s name came up. Nagplano silang umalis pagkatapos niyang magdecorate kaya baka magsasabi ito kung nasaan na siya. 

“Hello? Are you near na? Wait lang naligo na ako, I’ll just change into something e—” naputol ang pagsasalita niya sa biglaang pag-eexplain ni Daniel. napatingin siya kay Minhyun habang pinapakinggan magsalita si Daniel.

“Oh.”  
“No, no. It’s okay.”  
“Yup I’m sure! Okay, next time.” Binaba niya ang phone at hindi napigilang sumimangot. 

“Ayan! Ayan ang sinsabi ko. Third time this month that he cancelled on you.” Walang nagawa si Seongwu kundi manahimik dahil wala na siyang eksplanasyon na maibibigay sa pinsan. 

Of course, bakit naman nga ba siya uunahin ni Daniel? They’re nothing. It’s okay. I’m okay with this. Seongwu told himself. Tinuloy na lang niya ang ginagawa. 

Pagkatapos niyang magdecorate ay nagutom siya kaya’t tinanong niya si Minhyun kung gusto ba nito kumain. “Mag pa deliver na lang tayo nakakatamad lumabas.” Sagot nito sa kaniya. 

“Oh sige pizza na lang ha?” tumango naman agad ang pinsan na busy sa phone nito, probably finding out why his ex’s girlfriend is acting up again. 

Mabilis na nagorder si Seongwu at bumalik sa kwarto niya para humiga sandali. Humiga siya sa tumingin sa ceiling ng kwarto niya. He chuckled lightly nang makita niya ang isang kumikinang na talang nakadikit dito, kahit saan siya tumingin o pumunta may bakas ni Daniel. 

Noong sila pa ay dinikitan ni Daniel ng glow in the dark na star ang kisame ng kwarto niya para maalala niya lagi ito. Sa kwarto naman ni Daniel ay mayroong tatlo na nakaposisyon gaya ng mga nunal niya sa pisngi. 

He wondered, Inalis kaya ni Daniel ang mga ito nung nagbreak sila? Napatigil siya sa pag-iisip nang kumatok si Minhyun. “Seongwu nandoon na raw yung pizza sabi nung receptionist sa baba.” sabi nito. 

“Sige babain ko na lang kawawa naman yung delivery man.” Agad siyang tumayo at ibinulsa ang phone at wallet sa suot niyang sweatpants. Inilabas niya ulit ang phone at tinignan kung may message si Daniel. Nang makita niyang wala ay ibinulsa niya ulit ito.

Nang makuha niya ang pagkain ay iniakyat niya sa unit nilang magpinsan.  
Kumuha ng isang piraso si Minhyun at Nakita niyang nakatulala lang si Seongwu. 

“Pwede niyo naman kasing padaliin eh. Di ko ba malaman sa inyo bakit niyo pinapahirapan sarili niyo. Di naman bawal? Wala naman kayong mga jowa? Labo niyo.” Sabi nito ay nagpatuloy sa pagkain. 

“Mali namang magbalikan ng dahil lang malungkot kami, di ba Minhyun? Masisira lang ulit kami. Baka okay na ‘to, okay nang ganito.” 

"Pinapangunahan niyo nanaman nararamdaman ng isa't isa. What's new?" sagot ni Minhyun na nagpatahimik kay Seongwu.

Nang matapos silang kumain ay agad siyang naligo para maghanda matulog. Seongwu isn’t a fan of cold showers kaya minadali niyang matapos maligo.  
Pagkatapos niyang magbihis ay lumabas siya sa banyo para kumuha ng inumin sa ref. 

*Toktototoktok* *Toktok*

Nagulat si Seongwu nang marinig niya ang pamilyar na katok sa pinto. Walang ibang kumakatok sa pinto na iyon kung hindi si Daniel dahil hindi nito ginagamit ang buzzer ng unit nila Seongwu dahil baka magising nila si Minhyun. Mabilis siyang naglakad papunta sa may pintuan at huminga ng malalim bago buksan ito. 

Pagkabukas ni Seongwu, bumalot agad sa katawan niya ang isang mainit na yakap. Ramdam niya ang init na nagmumula sa katawan ni Daniel lalo pa’t kakaligo niya lang at medyo nilalamig siya. Bawat paghinga niya ay naaamoy niya ang pabango sa leeg ni Daniel na hindi na bago sa pang amoy niya.

“D-daniel…” sa loob ng tatlong buwan nila sa set up na iyon, they never hugged nor kissed, nor held hands. This is new. 

“Daniel are you- drunk?” tanong ni Seongwu nang higpitan pa lalo ni Daniel ang pagkakayakap sa kaniya. Hirap si Seongwu na maghanap ng sasabihin lalo pa’t mahirap hindi pansinin ang mainit na palad ni Daniel na maingat na hinahaplos ang likuran niya. 

“Don’t leave me.” mahinang sambit ni Daniel sa tenga niya. Hindi nakapagsalita agad si Seongwu dahil hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling ang sinasabi ng isang binata. 

“What are you talking about, niel?” This time, si Seongwu naman ang humaplos sa likuran ni Daniel para mapanatag ito dahil para itong batang ilalayo sa nanay niya kung makayakap sa kaniya.

“I’m sorry for being slow. My stupid ass didn’t know what to do Seongwu, I didn’t even know if you still loved me, so I hesitated a lot of times. I went on with our set up like a bigass baby and you don’t deserve that, now it’s too late and I’m gonna lose you again, Seongwu pleas—” 

“Wait, what? Daniel, slow down, ano bang sinasabi mo, why are you suddenly being like this.” Inihiwalay niya si Daniel sa katawan niya at tinitigan ang mukha nito. Daniel was wearing his glasses instead of his contact lense at hindi mapigilan ni Seongwu na mapangiti dahil sa itsura nito. Muntik na niyang makalimutan ang pinag-uusapan nila kundi lang dahil sa nguso ni Daniel na pahaba ng pahaba dahil sa pag pout nito. 

“Ano ba kasi yung sinasabi mo? Where are all these coming from?” tanong ni Seongwu. 

“Minhyun said you’re planning on seeing someone and ending this…” nakayukong sabi ni Daniel. Hindi nakapagreact agad si Seongwu. Minhyun, that asshole. 

"Is that why you were so distant lately?" tanong ni Seongwu at mabagal na tumango naman si Daniel. "It killed me. But i wanted to give you some space to think. Pero hindi ko na kaya. I know, I know kasalanan ko rin Seongwu. But I was just scared. What if I hurt you again? What if this happened and that happened? But fuck it, I should’ve done this a long time ago instead of being a coward.” Tuloy tuloy na sabi ni Daniel. Hinihingal pa ito pagkatapos magsalita. Mukhang may sasabihin pa ito so Seongwu let him speak,

“I love you. Always have. Always will. Now I need to know if you do too. Because if not, of course I won’t force myself on you.” Daniel quietly said. Like he’s really afraid.

Hindi alam ni Seongwu kung ano ang sasabihin niya. Is this really happening? Did Daniel just say he still loved him, too?  
Words won’t come out of his throat so he did what would answer Daniel’s worries without a word and slowly reached for the other’s cheeks to kiss him.

Daniel’s lips felt like home. Like warmth on Christmas Day. 

Naramdaman niya sa mga labi ni Daniel ang pagkagulat na agad rin napalitan ng mga ngiti. “Stop smiling, idiot. I can’t kiss you properly.” mahinang bulong ni Seongwu. Daniel chuckled, “Can’t, I’m too happy.”

Tinitigan niya si Daniel ang nginitian nang muling siyang siniil ng halik nito. Seongwu felt Daniel’s body pushing his pahiga sa couch and Seongwu blushed at the thought of what they’re doing. 

Napansin ‘yon ni Daniel at mahina itong tumawa, “Is my shy baby back? I missed my shy baby.” Seongwu pouted as a response at lalo naman natawa si Daniel sa lalong pagpula ng mukha ng isa. 

Hindi nagaksaya ng panahon si Daniel at muling inangkin ang mga labi ni Seongwu. Ramdam sa bawat pagsayaw ng mga labi nila ang pangungulila sa isa’t isa. For the past months, they were only physically near each other and their emotions were not in sync. But for the first time in a while, their hearts had met again. 

Naramdaman ni Seongwu ang maingat na paghalik ni Daniel sa leeg niya at nagsitayuan ang mga balahibo niya sa katawan. Daniel's lips felt warm and the small gentle kisses it's making almost made his knees buckle. At napamulat si Seongwu nang umupo si Daniel at iniharap siya para maupo sa hita nito. Nagulo ang buhok ni Daniel at hindi mapigilan ni Seongwu ang pag ngiti dahil dito. 

Seongwu joined their foreheads. "I missed us like this," pumikit si Seongwu para damdamin ang presensiya ni Daniel. "Me too, baby." Daniel quietly answered. Hinalikan ni Seongwu ang noo ni Daniel at sakto namang lumabas galing ng kwarto niya si Minhyun. Nakatalikod ang couch sa gawing iyon kaya't si Seongwu lang ang nakakita sa kaniya. Itinaas ni Seongwu ang gitnang daliri sa direksyon ng pinsan at natawa naman ito.

"You're welcome." Minhyun mouthed bago bumalik sa kwarto nito.


End file.
